


Why Did I Fall For You?

by Wheeler1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeler1/pseuds/Wheeler1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thought he had gotten over Percy. But, unfortunately Aphrodite and the Fate love messing with him. So of course she would have an incredibly  drunk Percy stumble into his cabin of all places. Fuuuuunnnnnn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did I Fall For You?

Nico was just sitting in his cabin, eating a Happy Meal. Despite the irony of the meal's name and, well, him, his mind was running crazy.

He obviously knew he was gay-what a shock!- but no matter how many cute or 'smokin' hot guys'-courtesy of a teasing Leo- he only saw the same man.

It was obviously Percy Jackson.

But one; he's straight.

Two; he has a girlfriend.

And three; why would he ever want to date a scrawny, depressing little black ball of darkness? Certainly not a bright, bubbly person like Percy. Ooh no, Kronos would have to come back if that ever happened.

Nico sighed, munching on the fries. Will Solace, son of Apollo, came out as gay soon after Nico did, and they were pressured into the relationship. Sure Will is cute, and very nice, but just...he wasn't Percy. Will seemed to feel the same way, but about another boy, John. They agreed to stay as friends, and that was that. Nothing special.

Then, suddenly, his door flew open.

"Honey, I'm hoooommmmmmeeeeeee!" Dragged a voice that Nico could recognize anywhere.

Percy. 

Nico watched as Percy stumbled around, obviously drunk beyond recognition of anything.

"I thought-" He hiccupped, "I though I said you-you were s'possed to beeeeeee in bed by-by ten," He hiccupped again, his finger going up and down quickly to scold Nico, who sat there dumbfounded, "D' I not?" He crashed on the opposite bed-the one where Hazel usually stays in when she's over.

"Percy?"

"That's m'ssssssssss Percy t' ya'!" He singed, and Nico cracked a smile.

"Wow. The famous Percy Jackson, drunk."

"I d'n caaaaaaarrrrrrreeeeeee!" He yelled, "I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" His sea-green eyes were clouded over from the alcohol, and his dark hair was a mess.

"Shh!" Nico nearly laughed, walking over to close the door. "Be quiet or we will get caught, Seaweed Brain!" Percy paused at the name.

"Annabeth?"

"Huh?"

Percy's gaze darkened, "Annabeth." He hissed, pouting like a child.

"What about Annabeth?"

"She left me."

Nico's mouth dropped. Woah, wait. He though Annabeth was supposed to be 'wise'? Then why did she leave this sexy hunk?!

'Nico, slow down,' He told himself.

"She left you?" He could finally say.

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhhhh. F'r Thalia." Thalia? Wait, Annabeth liked girls? That came as a shock. But he was pulled out of his thoughts when Percy tugged at his waist.

"Kiss me." Percy said, and if it was any other circumstance with Percy he totally would, but when he's drunk? No.

"Percy, do you even know who I am?"

"Nicooooooooo!" He swooned, head falling in Nico's lap, making him blush.

"You're drunk. Go to sleep-"

"Kiss me." His tone changed from childish to down-right sexy. Even his eyes seemed lust-filled. Before Nico could process it, warm lips pressed against his, making jolts of something shoot up and down his spine. He nearly gave into the kiss, but remembered that Percy was drunk of his wits.

"Percy, you're drunk."

"Really?" His tone was totally sarcastic. "Now kiss me!" Percy practically pounced on Nico, pinning him to the bed. "You know..." Percy trailed, a smirk coming over his face, "I know your dirty little secret."

"Y-You do?"

"I know about your little crush on me." Nico paled. On no. "And, you could have just told me. I mean, I never said I wasn't into guys too."

"You're-You're-"

"Bisexual? Eh." He leaned down to Nico's ear, "Maybe I'm a Nicosexual."

"Get off!" Nico yelled, his face bright red. Percy complied. 

"What?"

"Are you really into guys too?" Nico asked, not even looking at him.

"Yeah." He said after a bit of silence.

"You're not even that drunk are you." He deadpanned. Percy blushed.

"U-Uh. No, it was an act. I mean, I did drink, but it's a buzz." Percy shrugged, "Nico, I0I think I like you."

"Well you wouldn't come up and try and kiss me, would you?" He glare, making Percy wince. 

"Sorry." He scooted closer, "Do you really like me though?"

Nico sighed, realizing there was no point in hiding, "Yes."

"Then will you be my boyfriend?" Wow. He liked to cut to the chase.

Nico smiled, a warmth of happiness blooming in his chest, "Yes. I will."

A happy kiss made him happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! My Fanfiction account is Wheeler1. This is my Pernico fanfic though-my otp, and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please give me suggestions/critique. Thank you!


End file.
